


Get down on the floor, do exactly what I say

by weatherlarry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Meetings, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bbf2019, blowjob, enemies to lovers?, i swear it was supposed to be sweet but they were horny af, pwp (kinda), there's literally just sex here i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherlarry/pseuds/weatherlarry
Summary: "Steve is that annoying upstairs neighbor who stomps around. Bucky is downstairs and eventually gets fed up with Mr. Elephant Feet and confronts him. Sweet and fluffy is good. HOT and spicy is also good"So, it's probably not what you had in mind, but here you go!





	Get down on the floor, do exactly what I say

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO  
> It's the first fanfic I post in English please be nice to me!  
> Lemme tell ya guys what happened here. I planned a shortfic with like 4 chapters and it was supposed to be cute and fluffy but then I was writing and Steve was poking my shoulder saying "I want fondue please let me have it" and Bucky was just nodding and staring at me like PLEASE LET ME HAVE IT and I was like okay you know what fuck it do whatever the fuck you two want.  
> But it was awful to write, cause I suck HA writing smut, so yeah, be prepared!  
> Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ALSO ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME!

So, Bucky was a nice neighbour, even if sometimes he glared at people in the mornings (he wasn’t a morning person at all and people seemed to be exceptionally annoying in his building when he was leaving for work), everyone liked him. But lately, he was getting a lot of new neighbors and he normally wouldn’t mind, if it wasn’t for Mr. Elephant Feet upstairs. Bucky hadn’t seen the person yet, but he assumed it was a man, judging by the awfully heavy and loud steps. 

In his defense, he had to wake up at 6am five days a week, but how would he wake up if he couldn’t sleep with the noisy neighbour upstairs walking around until late? 

Finally, Bucky had enough of it. It was almost 2am, no way he would let the neighbour take more hours of his precious beauty sleep. He got out of bed, not even caring about putting a shirt on or shoes, and headed out of his apartment.

His body was working on the automatic, he literally just felt how cold the corridors were when he was already knocking on the door upstairs. Bucky braced himself, trying to warm his arms with his hands and cover his naked torso.

“Yes?” the door suddenly opened, revealing the hottest human being Bucky had ever laid his eyes on and Natasha Romanoff was a thing. Whatever complaint he had was shoved down his throat and replaced by blankness. “Hi?”

And then, as fast as everything went down, it came back again. It was 2 in the morning, no fine meat could be more important than his sleep.

“Stop fucking stomping around your apartment with your fucking elephant feet, there are people trying to sleep!” Bucky growled, trying to look as pissed off as he was before, not shivering cold like he was now.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know I was being so loud?” the blond frowned, seeming to be honestly sorry and worried about the noise. “Are you cold? You look cold, I can get you a shirt.”

“What? No, I’m going back to my apartment.” Bucky shook his head, confused and annoyed with how sweet the neighbour was being. He pictured something entirely different in his head. 

“Oh, I hope you left the door open, because this door keeps locking me out.” the guy started messing with the lock on the door, that was the same as all the others in the building as far as Bucky knew. They were horrible, if you let your door slam shut by accident, it simply locked itself.

And Bucky was pretty sure that happened when he was leaving his apartment angrily with no keys or phone.

“You’re locked out.” blondie smirked at him.

Bucky sighed, not seeing the point of denying it now. It was obvious that he was locked out and he was going to need a phone to… there was no one to call, he didn’t know anyone’s number by heart.

“Come in, I’ll lend you a shirt, for keeping you from sleeping and making you lock yourself out your apartment.”

The confused frown Bucky had on his face would probably get stuck there forever if things didn’t start going the way he had imagined. He followed blondie inside his apartment, pretty much the same as Bucky’s, but more decorated. Blondie had a nice taste after all. It looked like he was still working on putting everything into place, that should probably be the reason he was being so noisy.

“I’m Steve, what’s your name?” the guy, Steve, said while walking towards the room.

“Uh, Bucky. James.” Steve looked back at him for a second, one eyebrow raised. “James Buchanan. Bucky.”

“Right.” Steve smirked. “Nice to meet you, Bucky, you can sit down while I get you a sweater.”

Bucky nodded and headed back to the couch, sitting on the edge, to be polite. Now that he was alone he couldn’t help but think how the fuck did he end up there? And how long he had until it was time to wake up to go to work? The only thing in his mind now was how amazing Steve’s ass looked in those sweatpants. Sweatpants and cargo pants were definitely better than tight pants, Bucky was sure of that. He could pretend that he didn’t analyse people’s backs all the time, but why lie?

“Here, see if this fits you.” Steve suddenly stopped in front of him, handing Bucky a grey sweater.

“Thanks.” he shook his head, trying to focus. The did fit and it had a very strong masculine scent that was driving Bucky mad. He brought the collar of the shirt closer to his nose, inhaling Steve’s scent deeply, but trying to be discreet. Steve had already walked out of the room, stomping around the flat, what made Bucky smirk. “See how loud your steps are?”

The blond stopped wherever he was, probably cringing. He walked slowly back to the living room, trying to be less noisy and almost tripping over his own feet. Bucky could still listen to every move, holding back a laughter.

“You know, it’s surprising how this is not helping either, I can still hear you.” he said.

“I lived on the first floor my whole life, okay? I’m used to tiptoeing around because there are people beneath me.” Steve’s voice sounded right behind him. “You can sleep in the bed if you want, I don’t think you’ll be going home anytime soon.”

“I’ll stay in the couch, don’t worry.” Bucky sighed. “You know, you shouldn’t invite strangers to sleep at your house. I could even be lying about living in this building.”

“Are you?” Steve sat down next to him.

“I wouldn’t tell, would I?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. Steve smiled, his eyes analyzing Bucky and how the sweater fitted him for a moment. He licked his lips slowly and looked back at Barnes. Now, the focus was all in Steve’s glistening red lips and perfect teeth. Bucky couldn’t help but stare at the perfection that was the guy in front of him. “So…” he tried. “It’s 2am, we should sleep.”

“Yeah…” Steve didn’t sound like he agreed with the plan. “Well, if you want the bed, feel free. The couch isn’t too bad. And feel free to get something to eat or drink in the kitchen.” he stood up, still staring at Bucky.

“Good night, Steve.”

“Good night, Buck. And sorry for being a pain.” he smiled sheepishly. 

Bucky scoffed and rolled his eyes, dismissing Steve with his hand. He waited for Steve to leave and maybe turn off the lights, but the blond stayed right where he was and just looked at Bucky weirdly. The flat was so silent they could hear each other’s breath, making Bucky’s eyes run down to Steve’s chest, following the movement.

Suddenly, Steve’s chest was getting closer and closer, Bucky looked up, right at Steve’s lustful eyes. The blond’s hand came to caress Barnes’ face, his finger raising his chin up. All kinds of dirty thoughts were passing through Bucky’s mind, specially how perfect their height was in that moment, his head automatically leaning forward to rest his forehead against Steve’s navel, face pressing on the soft fabric of his sweatpants. Fingers ran through thick brown hair, pulling the strands lightly. Steve could feel the air against his skin when Bucky gasped and moaned softly. 

They probably shouldn’t be doing that. But whatever.

Bucky pulled the waist of Steve’s sweatpants down slowly, eyes fixed on the skin showing up in front of him. He leaned closer, lips brushing against the blond’s crotch, face dropping at the same speed his fingers pulled the pants down. His hair was drawn up, so Steve could look at his face when Bucky opened his mouth to let Steve in. Their eyes met, Steve had to bite back a moan.

“This is a good look on you.” he choked out. He could see the smile in Bucky’s gaze while he moved sluggishly back and forth on Steve’s dick, making the blond roll his eyes, head falling back. 

If anyone asked Bucky how the heck did he end up there, he wouldn’t know how to answer, but it didn’t matter, because it was probably the weirdest best night of his life so far. 

Barnes stopped moving, hands grasping Steve’s hips and eyes searching for comprehension on the blond’s expression. Didn’t take long for Steve to start fucking Bucky’s mouth, biting his lower lip hard enough to draw a little bit of blood, trying to be silent. One of Bucky’s hands found it’s way to his own pants, pulling himself out and stroking as fast as Steve moved.

“Fuck, I feel like a teenager…” the blond complained. “I won’t last… Face or…?” judging by Bucky’s expression, face was the answer. Steve smirked at him, taking a step back and jerking himself off in front of the brunet.

They were trying to be quiet before, but none of them could help the loud gasp or whine that left their throats as they hit climax, Bucky coming as soon as Steve came on him. The blond put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, for balance, his legs were trembling so much he couldn’t stand straight. 

“That was unexpected.” Bucky scoffed, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Steve smiled, his eyes closed. “But I’m not complaining.”

“You know where the toilet is. I’m gonna go lay down, cause my legs are failing me. You are welcome to join, of course.” he caressed Bucky’s hair fondly.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” he said watching Steve wobbling towards the room. That was not how he thought his night would go at all. Not that he had time to put much thought into it anyway, but still. Natasha would laugh at him so hard when she discovered in the next morning. Or like, soon, because it was almost time for him to get up to go to work. And he still had go after the concierge at 5am to open his apartment. It wasn’t going to be the best night of sleep he ever had. But in the room, seeing Steve smiling sleepily at him, laying on the bed and waiting for Bucky, he knew that it was far from being the worse either.


End file.
